Nunc Scio Quit Sit Amor
by lefcadio
Summary: Franz discusses his feelings with Maximilien. Written as an 'interlude' scene. Set around ep 16 or so.


_"Nunc scio quit sit amor."  
"Now I know what love is"  
_- Virgil

As he pulled open the heavy door, Maximilien's face broke into a smile.

"Good morning, Maximilien," Franz said warmly, inclining his head; a small bouquet of violet irises rested in his arms, "I thought I'd come and pay you and Valentine a visit." He was a small figure against the sizeable doorway, the bright sun shining from behind giving his hair a soft glow. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know in advance."

Maximilien shook his head, gesturing happily, "No, no - come in! Valentine will be glad to know you came. It's good to see you, Franz." He stepped back from the door, allowing Franz to enter into the cool, quiet hallway. The house was fresh and airy, seeming to let in a lot of natural light; showing up the pale wash of Franz's skin as he followed Maximilien towards the stairs.

They entered Valentine's room quietly, the gentle ticking of a clock and the soft creak of floorboards echoing in Franz's ears as he approached the bed. He kneeled down next to her, a sad look briefly passing over his features as he laid the bouquet of irises on the small table next to her bed. He stayed there for a moment, reaching over to hold her cool hand in his own. There was still no sign of movement other than the quiet breaths which escaped her lips, her chest gently rising and falling. He glanced up, and saw Maximilien watching Valentine's false sleep, his expression a sad mixture of love and concern.

Franz straightened up, smoothing down the intricately embroidered sheets. Valentine remained still. The heavy curtains in her room were only half open; shadows fell everywhere, and Maximilien was now seated at a small table which had been set up in the middle of the room. "You'll get better soon, Valentine," he said softly, "you've got Maximilien now." Franz let go of her hand and returned to sit at the table.

"Tea?" Maximilien offered, holding up a small, steaming china teapot. Franz nodded gratefully, watching as the hot liquid splashed into the cup.

"Thank you," he added a dash of milk and sat in silence for a moment, letting the tea warm his hands; a sharp contrast from the chill of Valentine's flesh. "You know, " he said thoughtfully, a small smile on his lips as he watched Maximilien, "Valentine is really so lucky to have you."

Maximilien looked up in surprise, a faint blush suffusing his cheeks as he glanced at Valentine, then back to Franz. "It's still quite strange to hear you say that of all people." But he looked happy. Franz tilted his head to one side, blond strands falling in front of his eyes.

"I don't think it should be. You know I just want you both to be happy. You love her, don't you?"

"Of course!" The reply was immediate and fervent, and Maximilien looked almost indignant.

"Then... you've already given her more than I ever could. Valentine and I... in the end, we would only have made each other unhappy. I can't give her what she needs." Franz gazed over at the motionless figure on the bed, her wavy brown hair fanned over the pillow.

Maximilien looked thoughtful, and took a sip of tea. "Because... you already have one you love, don't you?" Franz's grip tightened slightly on the handle of his teacup, as he turned to face the soldier. Maximilien was looking at him calmly, almost curiously.

Franz sighed lightly and leaned back in his chair, not quite meeting the other's eyes. "Well... I said once, I didn't really know what love is. What it means to love someone. How do I know that still isn't true? Whatever... feelings... I may have; that could be all they are. Who's to say they're anything special?" His hand was starting to tremble slightly, so he released the teacup and laced his fingers together. Maximilien looked rather downcast.

"I'm not...particularly _good_ at expressing what I mean," he began, "but I've always thought love is just something that you _feel_. It can't really be... summed up so easily. It's probably different for everybody, but -- I don't want to presume anything, Franz but..." he flushed a little and trailed off, and Franz finally looked up at him and rested his head on one hand.

"I... well... you're probably right, " he said, a little ruefully, "but, you know... isn't this the sort of hopeless, unrequited love that's supposed to make you miserable and then end in tragedy?" he gazed out of the gap in the curtains, where the vivid blue sky was as bright as ever, and the sun was still shining as though it would never go down. "But... I'm not. Miserable, that is," he faced Maximilien and smiled, "If... if _he's_ happy, then I'm happy. Truly." He reached for his tea, hands steady.

Maximilien was watching him, brow slightly furrowed in thought. "Franz... how can you be so selfless?" he looked over hopelessly at the still figure on the bed, "if I didn't have Valentine, I..."

Franz looked a little surprised, and tucked some blond hair behind his ear. "Selfless? I don't know about that... but, if this is love, it's something I've felt for a long time; sometimes I don't think I could ever feel another way." He gave a small shrug and looked at the table, feeling Maximilien's eyes on him. "You know... always wanting to be by someone's side; wanting to protect them, to keep them from harm at all costs; wanting to..."he trailed off then, a faint blush staining his cheeks, "-- but, most of all, wanting them to be _happy_, always."

"Can you truly say you think that's not love?" Maximilien asked honestly. Franz smiled at the concern in his voice.

"But how can it be love if I'm satisfied knowing that he's happy with somebody else?" Franz broke off, sounding a little confused. "I..."

"Well..." Maximilien had an odd expression his face, but reached across the table and placed a large hand over Franz's. "I don't know much about these things, but I'd say that sounds like a true, honest love to me."

Franz looked a little startled, but it soon faded, and his eyes looked content. "...thank you, Maximilien."

Maximilien retreated and returned to his tea, taking a large gulp. "As long as you're happy, Franz."

Standing up, Franz made his way over to the bed again. "Well, I should probably get going soon," he said, looking down at Valentine one last time.

"Of course. Thank you for coming to visit, Franz, it means a lot." Maximilien smiled and offered his hand, which Franz accepted gladly. "I hope we'll see you again soon."

Franz grinned. "Without a doubt. It was nice to see you both."

------

As he headed back to Paris, the sky was still clear and blue. And, somehow, for the moment, Franz's heart felt lighter.


End file.
